Culpabilité, passé et démons
by fanficsfortier
Summary: Par Elmire
1. Prologue

Auteure : Elmire

Culpabilité, passé et démons

Prologue_  
><em>_  
><em>_Minuit.  
>Noire nuit.<br>Peu de bruits.  
>Quelques sons à l'ouïe.<em>

_Un reniflement.  
>Seul ce son est le cri d'un emportement…<em>

_Les étoiles.  
>Le ciel et son infinie toile.<em>

_Le firmament.  
>Tout est grand.<em>

_Il y a place à l'avenir…  
>Oui il y a encore place à l'avenir.<em>

_Debout dans la nuit d'un noir d'encre quelqu'un s'y tenait en réfléchissant profondément. Comme toujours, les réflexions n'étaient pas des plus heureuses en ce moment. Comme sa vie, tout était noir. La résignation était son lot quotidien, mais ce soir, c'était le laisser-aller, pour se reprendre en mieux le lendemain._

_Demain tout serait différent._

_Demain serait un autre jour,  
>Un jour où on pourrait tout recommencer,<br>À nouveau._

_La personne arrêta subitement de scruter les profondeurs de la nuit. Cette personne soupira, et quitta son point d'observation, ignorant que quelqu'un, quelque part, ailleurs dans ce monde ressentait les mêmes choses, réfléchissais de la même manière et faisait les mêmes mouvements après avoir fixer les étoiles._


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteure : Elmire

Culpabilité, pasé et démons

Chapitre 1 : La rencontre de yeux verts binoclards

3 décembre 2005,  
>Aéroport Montréal-Trudeau, Montréal,<br>23h12min.

L'avion atterrissait lentement sur la longue piste à l'aéroport Montréal-Trudeau. Les passagers descendirent tranquillement tandis que les chariots à bagages venaient se placer pour être emplis. Progressivement la file de voyageurs fit son chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment pour se reposer avant le prochain avion à prendre suite à cette escale, ou retrouver de la famille qui les attendrait, ou encore partir seul dans la nuit noire d'un monde qui vous est inconnu, si ce n'est le chauffeur de taxi vous conduisant.

Une douce neige s'étendait tranquillement sur le stationnement et commençait à couvrir les milliers de voitures qui y étaient stationnées. Un des taxis se fraya un chemin pour se garer devant l'aérogare. Quelqu'un y embarqua à la manière de tous les autres voyageurs n'attendant personne.

L'homme qui venait de s'engouffrer dans la voiture devait avoir la mi-vingtaine environ. Il prit place sur le siège arrière avec une grosse valise ainsi que ce qui ressemblait à une cage à oiseau. Le chauffeur attira son attention un fois installé.

-Bonsoir monsieur! Où puis-je vous déposer?

Ce n'était pas sa veine. À peine venait-il de débarquer qu'il fallait qu'il prenne le premier chauffeur purement francophone. Qui était le con qui avait dit qu'à Montréal on parlait autant l'anglais que le français et que partout dans cette province on savait se débrouiller en anglais? Mais l'homme ne se laissa pas décourager, il avait un français un peu boiteux, mais pas plus. Par contre il aurait bien aimé profiter de derniers moments en anglais avant d'être complètement assimilé.

-Hem… well did you speak English? (Hum… eh bien parlez-vous anglais?) Tenta-t-il, ne voulant pas se forcer le moins du monde après ce long voyage.

-Oh yeah! Sure, of course, répondit le chauffeur avec enthousiasme. Then, where did you want to go? (Oh oui! Bien sûr. Donc, où voulez-vous aller?)

-Frontenac castle please. You don't mind going to Quebec city? (Le château Frontenac, s'il-vous-plaît. Ça ne vous dérange pas d'aller à Québec?)

-No, of course, I mean I'm here for this, bringing you where you want. And you're not the first one to ask me going many miles away, dit-il tout en démarrant, quittant l'aéroport et s'engageant sur l'autoroute. Some day, I was driving a woman from Montreal to Toronto, this have been one of my biggest day. You see I'm used to these long trips. But I must ask you something… did you have enough money for paying? Because it's about more than 3 hours of road travelling going to Quebec city. (Non, évidemment, je veux dire que je suis là pour ça, vous porter là où vous voulez. Et vous n'êtes pas le premier à me demander d'être reconduit à plusieurs kilomètres d'ici. Un jour je conduisait une femme de Montréal à Toronto, ce fut l'une de mes plus grosse journées. Vous voyez, je suis habitué à ces longs voyages. Mais je dois vous demander quelque chose… avez-vous assez d'argent pour payer un tel voyage? Parce que c'est environ plus de trios heures se rendre à Québec.)

-Oh yes, there is no problem with this. Before I left my country, I have pass by the exchange money office of my bank. (Oh oui, il n'y a pas de problèmes avec ça. Avant que je ne quitte mon pays je suis passé au bureau de change de ma banque.)

-Right, so you don't need to pass by an exchange office. (D'accord, donc vous n'avez pas besoin d'y passer.)

Le chauffeur arrêta sa conversation à cette dernière phrase car il devait maintenant se concentrer à embarquer sur l'autoroute nationale, étrangement affluente à cette heure de la nuit. À croire que les gens de ce pays ne dormaient pas la nuit. Puis il ré-engagea la conversation lorsqu'il fut en bonne marche sur la voie de droite, roulant à 100km/h pile, la limite maximale permise sur l'autoroute. Il semblait bien contrôler sa conduite dans cette neige qui se faisait de plus en plus abondante, la première neige de l'hiver.

-So, where did you come from mister? Demanda-t-il. (Alors, d'où venez-vous monsieur?)

-Oh… I'm coming from London. (Oh… je viens de Londres.)

-London? But why did you take a plane from London? It's in the next province, Ontario… I was born in London. (Londres? Mais pourquoi avez-vous pris un avion à partir de Londres? Londres est dans la province voisine de l'Ontario… Je suis né à Londres.)

L'homme ne saisit pas immédiatement, mais finit par comprendre qu'il y avait un autre ville nommée London dans la province voisine de l'Ontario.

-No, I mean London in England! (Non, je veux dire Londres en Angleterre!)

-Oh, yeah of course, I know where it is. Well that is quite understanding now! Sorry it's just that every time someone talk about London, the first place who come in my mind is the other London, where I was born in Ontario. But I was raised here in the province of Quebec. My parent wants me to know both English and French. Normal when you see that to survive you must know the two language, especially in Montreal, and in the region of the Estrie or on border-line village/city between Canada/USA. Oh sorry, I think I'm boring you. (Oh, oui bien sûr, je sais où c'est. Eh bien c'est assez comprenable maintenant! Désolé encore, c'est juste que chaque fois que quelqu'un parle à propos de Londres, la première place qui me vient en tête est l'autre Londres, où je suis né en Ontario. Mais j'ai été élevé ici, dans la province du Québec. Mes parents voulaient que je sache autant l'anglais que le françaos. Normal quand tu vois que pour survivre tu dois savoir les deux langues, spécifiquement à Montréal, et dans la région de l'Estrie ou dans les villes et villages de la frontière entre le Canada et les Etats-Unis. Oh, je m'excuse, je dois vous ennuyer…)

-No you're not, répondit l'homme sincèrement, car il préférait entendre la jasette que de devoir la faire. (Non, vous ne m'ennuyez pas.)

-Sure? (Vous êtes sûr?)

-Yeah. (Oui.)

-Ok… so you are coming from England… very interesting. I would love some day going there for a nice trip. (D'accord… donc vous venez d'Angleterre… intéressant. J'aimerais bien un jour m'y rendre en voyage.)

-Why? (Pourquoi?)

-You know, lot of stuff and things… Many beautiful buildings and interesting things. Well I would like going there like so many place in the world. Paris, Berlin, St-Petersburg, Singapore, Tokyo… but every time I can only heard of it by traveller passing in my car and after that dreaming of these places… It's life isn't it? (Vous savez, pour une panoplie de raisons… Il y a plusieurs jolis endroits, une architecture particulière, des choses intéressantes quoi. En fait j'aimerais me rendre là comme à plein d'autre endroits dans le monde. Paris, Berlin, St-Petersbourgh, Singapour, Tokyo… mais chaque fois je ne peux qu'en entendre parler par des voyageurs passant dans ma voiture et après cela rêver de ces endroits… C'est la vie n'est-ce pas?)

-Yes… it's life… répondit l'homme plutôt songeur soudainement. Voyant cela le chauffeur repris son monologue. (Oui… c'est la vie…)

-But when I would retired on my sixtieth I will travelled all around the world. The problem is it's going to be in five year only… I can't pass the time more fast, destiny is destiny. And if time pass to quickly, I will not have enough of money for my trip. But I love my job, so who am I to complain about it? Mmmh? (Mais lorsque je prendrai ma retraite à 60 ans, je voyagerai autour du monde. Le problème c'est que je ne pourrai partir que dans cinq ans… Je ne peux passer le temps plus rapidement, j'aimerais bien me retrouver déjà dans cinq ans. Le destin est le destin. Et si le temps passe trop vite, je n'aurai pas assez d'argent pour mon voyage. Mais bon j'aime mon emploi, donc qui je suis pour m'en plaindre? Hein?)

L'homme ne fit qu'hausser les épaules ne sachant quoi répondre à cette question. Le reste du voyage se fait assez en silence, il était fatigué et il se laissa détendre par le paysage de plus en plus blanc défilant devant la fenêtre.

Ils passèrent une grande ville à mi-chemin, ressemblant à un chaos indescriptible et endormi, puis nombre de villages dont seuls les pancartes indiquaient quelles sorties prendre pour s'y rendre. Souvent aussi ils enjambaient quelques rivières, puis enfin c'était la destination finale. Québec se pointait le bout du nez longtemps à l'avance, 20 minutes plus tard ils entraient enfin en son centre-ville, passant devant le parlement, puis sous les portes d'une muraille de pierres.

La ville était plutôt enchanteresse avec toutes ses côtes, ses vieilles rues pavées, ses vieilles maisons et ces rues accessibles seulement en tant que piéton. Les voitures et les calèches à cheval se côtoyaient allègrement dans les rues enneigées où passaient des charrues (déneigeuses).

Enfin le taxi pris une allée devant le gigantesque château Frontenac, où étaient déjà stationné un autobus voyageur de luxe et deux taxis.

-Here you are, dit le chauffeur, Quebec city, Frontenac castle. (Et voilà, vous êtes arrivé, Québec, Château Frontenac)

-Thanks. How much I owe you? (Merci. Combien je vous dois?)

-It's 135 dollars. It's my tariff bases for Montreal-Quebec, or Quebec-Montreal, if you prefer. (Ce sera 135$. C'est mon tarif de base pour Montréal Québec, ou Québec Montréal si vous préférez.)

-Ok, l'homme sortit deux billets de 50 rouge canadien à la figure d'un ancien premier ministre du pays et à l'endos d'un harfang des neiges. Il ajouta à cela deux billets de vingt dollars verts, à la figure de la souveraine de son pays, en disant de garder le change. (NDA : Je sais que les billets de 20 dollars ont maintenant changé de dessin, mais je ne saurais plus me rappeler exactement des dessins, veuillez m'en excuser… N'empêche qu'il reste encore quelques vieux vingt dollars en circulation.)

L'homme sortit de la voiture, une grosse valise dans sa main gauche et une cage à oiseaux vide dans l'autre. Lorsqu'il entra à l'hôtel Frontenac un portier ouvrit la porte pour lui. Dans le hall d'entré somptueux s'alignait au fond de la pièce un long comptoir de bois où des préposés à l'accueil s'affairaient d'un client à l'autre. Derrière se trouvait cinq ascenseurs aux portes dorées et aux armoiries de castor. À chacune des extrémités du hall partait un grand escalier menant aux étages supérieurs. Au centre, une allée menait vers un grand salon qui s'ensuivait d'un escalier de marbre à deux paliers, surmonté d'un gigantesque chandelier et ouvrant sur une salle de bal au plafond peint. Tout était très espacé.

L'homme s'avança au comptoir, où on le reçu dans un anglais parfait, se nomma, demanda la clé de sa chambre, signa quelques papiers de formalités. Puis sorti de nulle part un porte-bagages demanda à transporter ses effets, ce qu'il refusa poliment préférant le faire lui-même, insouciant des regards de gens fortunés veillant tard, qui n'hésitaient pas à quérir de l'aide.

L'homme prit l'escalier de marbre comme on le lui avait indiqué vu qu'il ne voulait pas prendre l'ascenseur. Il passa outre la salle de bal, s'engouffra dans le premier corridor de chambres, rejoignit un second escalier au bout de ce corridor qui semblait autant monter que descendre sans fin. Il monta trois étages pour enfin atteindre un long corridor, finalement il arriva à la chambre 658. En entrant il remarqua que sa chambre se situait dan un coin du château car il y avait deux fenêtre, l'une donnait sur le fleuve, l'autre sur la ville et son centre-ville. Il déposa ses effets et alla à la fenêtre contempler la nuit. Lorsqu'il se lassa, il alla directement se glisser dans les draps, sentant le détergent, et s'endormit aussitôt de sa longue journée.

Le lendemain matin, l'homme en question se leva de bonne humeur, et entreprit de chercher un logement dans cette grande ville car il avait l'intention d'y habiter. Après avoir fait le tour des annonces classées qu'on lui avait fourni à la librairie du coin, il commença à visiter les endroits qu'il avait surligné.

Le premier endroit était dans un quartier pauvre, il abandonna l'idée, sans même visiter quand le chauffeur s'arrêta devant un immeuble mal famé. Le second endroit se situait dans un quartier bien ordinaire, toutes les maisons se ressemblaient à cet endroit, trop ordinaire à son goût. Il n'avait pas le goût de se lever chaque matin sur une rue où les maisons et les cours étaient toutes pareilles. Le troisième endroit était dans un quartier moderne, qui avait des allures de classe moyenne, et un côté un peu ennuyant, le genre de quartier pour retraité… C'était bien la dernière chose qu'il voulait un quartier de retraité qui lui ferait penser chaque jour ce qu'il était devenu!

Il visita plusieurs appartements en après-midi, mais rien ne lui convint et il se demanda s'il avait bien fait de partir et tout abandonner.

Marchant seul dans la rue, après être passé au Frontenac prendre une bouchée, il entreprit de faire le tour des boutiques du petit Champlain. Et c'est là, tout à fait par hasard, qu'il trouva un appartement à louer. C'était tout le troisième et dernier étage de l'endroit qui était à louer, en dessous on pouvait retrouver les propriétaires, et en bas complètement, la boutique d'arts diversifiés des proprios. Il fallait être alerte pour voir que l'endroit était à louer, seule une petite pancarte placée dans la fenêtre de la boutique l'indiquait. Elle était imperceptible par ses couleurs fades variant dans le noir et le vert malade. C'était drôle ce que le hasard faisait bien les choses pensa l'homme en entrant dans la boutique.

* - * - *

Ce ne fut que peu de temps après son installation que l'homme se sentit comme chez lui. Il avait rapidement quitté le Frontenac avec ses maigres bagages dans les jours qui avaient suivis. Avant d'emménager il fit le tour des quelques antiquaires pour meubler son appartement et il y trouva pratiquement tout ce qu'il cherchait. Le reste fut acheté dans la modernité ou transféré de Londres à Québec.

Enfin il était chez lui et pourrait véritablement commencer à chercher ce dont pourquoi il était venu s'expatrier. Enfin il pourrait effacer une bonne fois pour toutes son passé, et qui sait peut-être se retrouverait-il ici. Ce serait peut-être maintenant qu'il trouverait un véritable sens à sa vie… car l'espoir, bien que mince, résidait toujours en lui.

17 décembre 2005,  
>Centre-ville de Québec,<br>20h30min.

Dans un restaurant plein à craquer de la basse ville de Québec, une femme, seule, venait d'entrer 'Au souvenir'. Elle chercha une table de libre à travers la masse et finit par en trouver une recluse dans le fond de la pièce. Parfait, se dit-elle en voyant la table normalement pour deux, elle n'embêterait pas en prenant une table pour quatre ou plus. En plus elle se trouvait dans un coin reculé de la pièce, près d'une petite fenêtre donnant vue sur la petite rue de piétons.

La femme attendit qu'un serveur ou une serveuse vienne lui porter un menu afin de commander. La dame arriva en se nommant, Josianne, et qu'elle serait là pour la servir toute la soirée. La femme la remercia discrètement, prit le menu des mains de 'Josianne' qui le lui tendait, et analysa d'un regard la dame. Parcourue d'un frisson la serveuse retourna au comptoir.

La femme maintenant seule soupira pour elle-même. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas s'empêcher d'utiliser ses vieilles habitudes lorsqu'elle voyait quelqu'un pour la première fois, c'est-à-dire analyser cette personne et découvrir ses secrets dans un regard sur le comportement. Cela déstabilisait toujours les gens qu'elle rencontrait. Tout le monde dans cette ville en avait pratiquement peur. Pourtant elle n'était pas bien méchante, seulement elle avait ce don à pratiquement tout découvrir, toujours, c'en était agaçant.

La serveuse revint avec un verre d'eau et un panier de pains qu'elle posa sur la table. La femme remercia cette Josianne. Josianne demanda si elle pouvait prendre sa commande, mais la femme n'avait pas encore décidé, à vrai dire elle était si peu concentrée qu'elle n'avait rien lu du choix de plats proposé.

La femme prit un pain alors que la serveuse se retournait, mais sa chance légendaire lui fit accrocher son verre d'eau qui se renversa dans les pains.

-Oups! Dit la femme, ce qui fit retourner la serveuse, elle se confondit en mille excuses. Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait exprès. Vraiment désolé, pardonnez-moi.

-Ce n'est rien, je vais vous en apporter d'autres, répondit la serveuse.

-Merci, et oh, je rembourserai pour ces pains perdus.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire…

-J'insiste

La serveuse n'argumenta pas davantage et partit avec les pains pour les remplacer. Une partie de la nappe en son centre était maintenant trempe. La serveuse revint et posa de nouveaux pains tout en ré-emplissant le verre de la femme.

La femme se replongea alors dans son menu, mais fut interrompue deux minutes plus tard. Un homme se tenait devant elle, un peu gêné de la question qu'il venait de poser et qu'elle n'avait pas entendue. Elle releva la tête et les yeux verts binoclards se rencontrèrent. Les deux avaient une tête à compétitionner l'autre, ou le pire des épouvantails. Mai l'un avait les cheveux noirs, l'autre les avaient blonds-roux aux épaules.

-Excusez-moi, dit-il, attendez-vous quelqu'un?

-Non, pourquoi? Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-Euh, si cela ne vous ennui pas trop, pourrais-je m'asseoir à cette table avec vous? Je ne dérangerai pas, promis, j'ai apporter un livre… dit-il en désignant un roman historique qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche. Voyez-vous cela fait le troisième restaurant où j'entre et que la place est pleine à craquer… je me suis dit que comme vous sembliez seule peut-être accepteriez-vous de me faire une place? Car je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres endroits et je suis habitué à ce restaurant…

En effet le restaurant était à sa capacité maximale et pas une chaise ne semblait libre ailleurs.

-Oh… euh oui… vous pouvez, répondit-elle en songeant que si c'était elle qui se serait retrouvée dans la même situation elle aurait bien aimer que quelqu'un lui fasse une place en désespoir de cause.

-Merci.

La serveuse en voyant le nouveau venu vint lui porter un menu et s'enquit à savoir si la femme avait décidé ce qu'elle prendrait. Elle opta pour une salade césar. Pendant que l'homme se décidait, la femme l'observa et l'analysa. Étrangement elle perçut de la souffrance chez cette personne, elle ne savait comment elle faisait pour savoir mais elle en était certaine. Une souffrance comparable à la sienne, éternelle et pesante plus les années passaient. Un passé qui hante par ses démons d'erreurs surhumaines. Une personne maltraitée par la vie elle-même.

Non seulement se ressemblaient-ils physiquement, pour leurs traits, d'une certaine manière, mais psychologiquement elle sentait qu'ils avaient les mêmes limites. Outre cela elle ne pouvait dire, car si cette personne était comme elle, jamais elle ne pourrait le comprendre puisqu'il ne se comprenait sûrement pas lui-même, comme elle. Il était peut-être plus jeune qu'elle, beaucoup plus jeune mais elle aurait parier qu'ils avaient environ le même nombre d'années de souffrances, c'est-à-dire un peu plus de vingt ans.

Était-il un mort vivant depuis tout ce temps? Faisait-il parti de sa race? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle aurait bien aimer le savoir, mais sa nature tout comme la sienne probablement était très réservée tout en étant curieuse au pas possible.

Ils se firent déranger encore une fois par la serveuse qui prit la commende de l'homme et repartit vers les cuisines. La femme arrêta de l'analyser et fixa un point à côté d'elle, faisant semblant d'écouter la conversation à la table voisine qui était plutôt animée. L'homme sortit son livre sans véritablement le lire. Il ne cessait de jeter quelques regards à la femme face à lui, par-dessus 'Les anciens canadiens' de Philippe Aubert de Gaspé. Elle se savait observée et il savait qu'elle savait, mais cela les importait peu d'être observés par l'autre.

La serveuse revint avec leurs plats et leur souhaita bon appétit. Après trois bouchées, la femme se décida à parler, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de dire le résultat de son analyse.

-Faites pas l'innocent! Lâcha-t-elle d'une bribe entre deux bouchées. Je sais que votre passé vous hante, je le sais car moi aussi mon passé me hante. Ça se sent. Je parierais que vous êtes mort il y a une vingtaine d'années… est-ce que je me trompe?

D'abord surpris, l'homme se rembrunit rapidement et répondit :

-Non.

Ainsi venait de commencer la plus profonde conversation autour d'une table et qui se poursuivrait pendant des semaines, à la rechercher de la guérison de leurs âmes…

_P.S: Euh je suis pas experte en anglais, alors si vous voyez des erreurs c'est normal! lol Et ma traduction est... bah!_


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteure : Elmire

Culpabilité, passé et démons

Chapitre 2: Fortier et Potter

-Vous êtes anglais n'est-ce pas? Demanda la femme aux cheveux frisotés.

-Oui, pourquoi? fit-il surprit. Comment faites-vous pour savoir? Ce n'est pas écrit dans ma figure que je sache.

-Non évidemment que ce n'est pas écrit dans votre visage. Seulement j'ai travailler à Washington et différents endroit aux Etats-Unis, et je peux vous dire que votre accent ne sonne pas du tout américain,

-Ah, ok. Quel travail faisiez-vous?

-J'étais psychologue, je le suis toujours. Mais c'est des choses, ces endroits, que je préfère ne pas me rappeler, dit-elle sur un ton lourd.

-Ah, je comprends. Il y a des choses que l'on préférerait oublier de notre passé, y jeter un sort d'oubliettes pour donner l'illusion que tout cela ne s'est jamais produit. Je comprends très bien ce que vous voulez dire.

-Je suis une drôle de psychologue, vous aller me dire, pour inhiber mes sentiments et remords… pourtant je suis ce que je suis. Et ce dédain du passé m'aide dans mon métier.

-Étrange tout de même que je tombe si rapidement par hasard sur une psy. C'est une des choses que j'étais venu chercher dans ce pays, me comprendre moi-même et recommencer à neuf.

-Pour vous comprendre vous êtes un des cas rares que je n'arriverai probablement jamais à comprendre, car d'abord faudrait que je me comprenne moi-même. Mais ce n'est pas si étrange que ça si vous voulez mon avis. Le hasard fait parfois bien les choses. Mais le destin les faits mal.

-Tout à fait d'accord sur ce point. Ma vie entière est frappée par un mauvais destin, tandis que le hasard a quand même bien fait les choses pour moi afin que je survive seul.

-Pareil pour moi. Et je ne crois pas que le destin prévoyait tout ces hasards non plus… le hasard c'est le hasard.

Un long silence s'ensuivit entre les deux personnes où ils continuaient de manger tranquillement, absorbés dans leurs pensées respectives mais semblables. Le silence fut rompu subitement par la femme rousse.

-À quand remonte votre premier destin?

-J'avais un an et quelques mois. C'est une longue histoire compliquée que je préfère ne pas raconter ici dans un lieu trop public. Et vous à quand cela remonte-t-il?

-J'avais 22 ans… en 1980, mais dans mon cas aussi c'est une longue histoire que je préfère ne pas raconter ici. Mais depuis un an je dois dire que mon premier destin s'est terminé. J'ai tout abandonner pour essayer de vivre normalement, bien que je n'avais déjà pas grand-chose à abandonner. N'empêche que je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir trouver la vie dite normale que j'espérais.

-Moi non plus. Quoique cela fasse seulement 2 mois que j'ai tout laisser, répondit l'homme. J'arrive ici avec de nouveaux espoirs, mais j'ai peur de les user une fois de plus.

-Oui c'est sûr qu'on ne peut jamais être certain. Pour bien faire il m'aurait fallu partir encore plus loin, outre-mer à vrai dire. Je ne peux plus rester sur ce continent, il y a trop de souvenirs, vous voyez ce que je veux dire? Pourtant cela m'est impossible de quitter ce lieu, je suis rattachée à cet immense îlot à cause de ma peur. Autant ma peur d'être encore suivie par mon destin en le provoquant, que ma peur des avions m'empêche de partir.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire je crois. Eut été d'autres circonstances j'aurais pu vous trouver un moyen autre que l'avion pour voyager, mais je ne crois pas que vous y croiriez.

-Le bateau? Non j'ai déjà essayer et je suis tomber malade. Jamais je ne pourrais endurer une telle traversée.

L'homme ne répondit pas. Il préféra garder le silence en guise de réponse. Il se voyait mal expliquer à cette femme qu'il ne pensait pas au bateau comme mode de transport, en restant silencieux il ne se trahissait pas au moins.

Ils continuèrent de manger en silence pendant un certain temps, puis l'homme brisa à nouveau le silence.

-Je ne crois pas m'être présenté au fait… Vous non plus d'ailleurs il me semble. Peut-être serait-il temps que je sache votre nom et que vous sachiez le mien après s'être confié toutes ces choses à mots couverts?

-Oh, bien sûr! Anne Fortier, je suis psychologue comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, remarqua la femme en posant sa fourchette et étirant son bras pour serre la main de son compagnon de table. L'homme répondit au serrement de main tout en disant:

-Content de vous rencontrer Anne Fortier. Moi c'est Harry Potter, sans emploi, et vivant de l'héritage de ses parents pour le moment, dit-il tout sourire.

Anne Fortier l'interrompit au bout de cette phrase en lui mentionnant:

-Appelez-moi Anne. On peut se tutoyer?

-Aucun problème.

-Ah d'accord. Eh bien c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi. Je n'ai jamais aimer les formalités soit-dit en passant. J'ai toujours fonctionner hors convention et hors règle du jeu dès que la personne est consentante, et même lorsque personne ne consent à me laisser défier les règles.

Harry sembla avoir un souvenir, car à ces paroles il eut un sourire léger sur les lèvres. Puis il éclata tout bonnement de rire, à l'étonnement d'Anne.

-Quoi? Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle? Demanda Anne intriguée.

-Il y a que je crois qu'une fois de plus nos vies se ressemblent beaucoup d'une certaine manière. Moi aussi j'ai toujours contourné les règles ou conventions en le voulant ou non. Quel sorte de psy as-tu été au juste? Je croyais que les psy n'avaient pas le droit d'agir sans le consentement du patient?

-Une psy de flic a ses propres règles vous savez, même si elles sont interdites et hors protocole. Pendant cinq ans j'ai travailler auprès d'une escouade nommée le SAS. Et je dois dire que malgré que je n'étais pas la boss, c'est comme si je l'étais, car j'ai toujours fait à ma tête et selon mon feeling, malgré que je mettais souvent ma vie en jeux. De toute manière dans ce milieu policier il y avait tant de non-dit et de silence, tant de détournement de protocoles que je n'étais qu'une parmi tant d'autres. La différence était que j'allais beaucoup plus loin que ce que les gens pensaient. Mon patron s'occupait de me couvrir et trouver une raison à mes agissements. Il s'est d'ailleurs mis à de nombreuses reprises dans l'eau chaude pour moi, je lui en suis très reconnaissante. Le problème est qu'il est allé trop loin et a voulu m'imiter. Il s'est planté d'aplomb dans mes plattes-bandes malgré touts mes avertissements. Mais je dois dire que c'est ma faute aussi, j'ai pousser trop loin les limites et il n'a alors eu d'autres choix probablement que de suivre ma piste. C'est une grave erreur de ma part de ne pas avoir su m'arrêter. Tu comprends?

-Oui je comprends, d'une certaine manière il m'est arriver quelque chose de semblable. Je n'en reviens d'ailleurs toujours pas de mon passé, il reste toujours.

-N'essaye pas d'oublier, tes tentatives risques d'être vaines comme les miennes. Il est mieux de raconter que de garder pour soi. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je te raconte tout cela. Ma dernière malchance m'a montrée une fois de plus que si j'essayais d'ignorer mon passé, il reviendrait toujours à la charge, partant à l'assaut des gens qui m'entourent et que je rencontre sur mon chemin. De le raconter je crois permet d'éviter des malheurs et des drames à long terme.

-Peut-être, dit Harry d'un ton douteux.

-Crois-moi. Mieux vaut accepter les faits qui nous ont construits tels que nous sommes, même si notre destin consiste à être ainsi toute notre vie.

-Tu est capable d'endurer ça toi? Une vie où l'on est condamné à la vivre de telle manière et pas autrement?

-Non, c'est insupportable. Mais avons-nous vraiment le choix?

-Non.

-Exactement alors mieux vaut faire avec et s'en contenter!

-Je croirais entendre Hermione.

-Qui?

-Hermione, une amie que j'avais là-bas.

-Ah bon.

Un silence s'ensuivit encore, Anne et Harry semblaient réfléchir une fois de plus à leur échange et essayaient d'absorber les paroles de l'autre. Plus ils y pensaient, plus ils se posaient de questions sur la mystérieuse et semblable personne qui leur faisait face.

La serveuse vint prendre avis de leur satisfaction sur leur repas, mais elle retourna presque aussitôt avec frustration en voyant qu'on ne lui avait pas porté grande attention. Anne s'en rendit compte au dernier instant et remarqua tout autant pour elle-même que pour son compagnon:

-Je crois qu'elle est déçue de notre manque d'enthousiasme…

-Hmmm? Répondit absent celui qui lui faisait face.

-Peu importe, sans importance, rit-elle de la réaction qui démontrait bien qu'à tout le moins Harry n'avait certainement pas entendu non plus la serveuse qui était passé.

-Alors où habitais-tu en Angleterre? Engagea-t-elle.

-À Londres, je te l'ai dit il me semble.

-Oh désolé, je ne me rappelle pas, son ton de voix était teinté d'une moitié de reproche. Et qu'est-ce que tu y faisais? Continua-t-elle.

Harry se sentant glisser dans des sables mouvants comme un inexorable piège, n'avait pas envie de répondre, ou de tout avouer immédiatement. Il était peut-être renommé et reconnu dans sa communauté, mais ici il ne l'était pas. Et seul lui savait à quel point il avait été fauteux parfois dans certaines situations. Anne aussi semblait avoir commise de graves erreurs, mais elle ne les avaient pas avouer non plus. Alors pourquoi lui faudrait-il tout lui raconter? Pensait-il. S'il y avait de la confiance entre eux il faudrait que ce soit mutuel sinon il ne servait à rien de débiter leur passé et l'expliquer.

-Bah, pas grand-chose, répondit-il d'un air forcé nonchalant. Pourquoi cette question? Renvoya-t-il comme assaut.

-Rien, pour savoir et essayer de mieux te comprendre par ce que tu m'as laisser entendre. Je voulais savoir ce qui t'avait fait mal à un point tel pour que tu en arrives ici.

-Tom, lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte, il s'en aperçu seulement en s'entendant prononcer le prénom maudit.

-Et dans mon cas il s'appelle Rouleau, je devrais plutôt dire s'appelait.

-Moi aussi.

-Tu t'en es occupé personnellement pour l'éliminer à jamais de ta vie et celle des autres?

-Oui, fit-il d'un air sombre. Réalisant la porté de la question il enchaîna suspicieux; toi aussi tu t'en est occupé à ce que j'en comprends?

-Effectivement, je ne peux pas m'en cacher, mais tu est la deuxième personne à le savoir. Tu comprends que ça doit rester entre nous?

-Évidemment et même chose pour moi, car si certaines personnes en entendaient parler je ne serais pas sorti du bois et il me faudrait fuir à nouveau.

-Tout comme moi.

Ils restèrent silencieux un autre bon moment où ils se mirent à comprendre qu'ils avaient touts les deux au moins un mort sur la conscience, si ce n'était pas plusieurs par leur manque de jugement. Tranquillement ils se rendaient compte qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points en commun et que c'était rassurant d'une certaine manière de ne pas se savoir seul à devoir deeler avec de graves actes. Touts les deux avaient été traumatisés en quelque sorte, ils avaient été marqués au fer rouge de leur conscience et morale. Ils portaient encore les cicatrices psychologiques de tout leur passé.

Quelque chose leur disait qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance mutuellement dorénavant, mais rien n'était sûr. Et s'ils se trompaient en allant se confier? Anne pesa le pour et le contre de poursuivre cette conversation incroyable. Elle en arriva a la conclusion qu'ils feraient bientôt mieux de choisir un sujet plus léger, sinon jamais ils ne s'en sortiraient sans séquelles. Harry sembla d'ailleurs songer la même chose car il repris en disant:

-Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de changer de sujet… hésita-t-il.

-Tu as raison, c'est toujours bien de parler mais parfois il vaut mieux se taire. Tu as dû t'en rendre compte toi aussi lorsque le destin t'a joué des tours?

-Oui, et je n'ai pas envie que nos destins se mêlent encore de nos vies. Il en a assez fait de même.

-D'accord avec toi sur ce point, aquiesca Anne. J'espère quand même qu'on apprendra à mieux se connaître, peut-être qu'à ce moment-là on pourrait en savoir plus l'un de l'autre, se comprendre et comprendre ce pourquoi nous sommes ici.

-En effet.

Ils étaient entrain de finir leur plat principal quand la serveuse, s'ayant affichée un nouvel air de sourire forcé suite au peu de considération qu'on lui avait manifesté plus tôt, vint prendre leur commande pour le dessert. Ce fut gâteau forêt noir pour Anne, et tarte au sucre pour Harry qui ne connaissait pas le goût du sucre d'érable. La serveuse, un peu plus satisfaite de leur enthousiasme face à leur commande, retourna aux cuisines avec un sourire un peu plus naturel pour passer leurs commandes aux cuisiniers. Pendant son absence, ils n'échangèrent mot, encore une fois perdus dans leurs pensées.

La serveuse revint avec deux assiettes à dessert qu'elle posa devant chaque client respectif. Elle tourna les talons et alla s'enquérir de la commande des voisins qui venaient juste d'arriver suite au départ des anciens voisins de table. Le jeune couple qui était maintenant assis là semblait peu remarquer les environs, les deux jeunes gens ne cessaient de se regarder intensément, s'échangeant un baiser de temps à autre au désespoir de la serveuse qui semblait croire avoir hérité des pires cas de la soirée. Plus loin à une autre table une famille en voyage évidemment puisqu'ils étaient de nationalités étrangère et qu'il regardaient de temps à autre autour d'eux avec étonnement, ne cessait de se chicaner avec le préadolescent de la famille. Ils le faisaient dans une langue étrangère qui aurait autant pu ressembler à l'arabe que l'allemand.

Harry finit par laisser tomber son attention face à ce qui se passait autour de lui pour se concentrer à son assiette. Cette tarte n'avait pas mauvais goût, trouvait-il. Bien que très sucrée elle n'écoeurait pas non plus. Il se promit alors de découvrir à mieux les produits de l'érable au cours de son séjour.

Anne quant à elle était toujours absorbée à saisir la personnalité de la serveuse. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette personne qui l'agaçait, mais elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Elle décida d'abandonner ses investigations du regard en se disant que de toute manière cette vie privée n'était pas vraiment de ses affaires.

-As-tu déjà douté de la vie? Demanda Harry subitement après un long silence où ils en étaient à terminer leur dessert.

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Eh bien je me disais que peut-être quelqu'un comme toi qui est habitué à voir la vie des autres dans une perspective psychologique pouvait en arriver à douter de la vie. Comme si tout ce qui se passait sur terre entre les humaines et à l'intérieur d'eux-mêmes n'était qu'un gros show éblouissant pour nous faire oublier que nous jouions tous un rôle.

-Peut-être est-ce cela aussi? Qui sait? Si jamais il y a un Dieu à quelque part au-dessus de nous, il se sert peut-être de nous comme des pantins. Nous ne sommes que des poupées passives et ennuyantes pour composer la population, des poupées secrètes, d'autres auxquelles il donne touts les destins possibles et impossibles. Tout ça peut-être dans le seul but de se désennuyer.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il existe seulement un Dieu, sinon cela ferait longtemps qu'il se serait manifesté.

-Je comprends, moi non plus je ne croie ni à Dieu, ni à Diable. J'irai donc en enfer selon les plus extrémistes, ou je serai condamner à errer dans les limbes comme plusieurs disent. Mais cela ne peut être pire que la situation actuelle, n'est-ce pas?

-En effet.

-Et puis si Dieu existe je te parie qu'il doit se payer du bon temps et qu'il en rit tout une à notre insu. Si je me fie au peu que tu m'as dit sur ta vie et à la mienne, je gagerais 1000, comme dirait Dufour, que il doit bien s'amuser avec des gens comme nous. On doit probablement être une sorte de télésérie ou d'histoire intéressante et captivante avec laquelle il peut faire tout ce qu'il veut sans que l'on sache grâce à ses pouvoirs.

Sur ce ils éclatèrent de rire, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter avant que Josianne la serveuse n'arrive avec les deux factures de leur repas. Ils finirent par se calmer et allèrent payer au comptoir.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent, une douce neige commençait à tomber. L'hiver était la saison préférée d'Anne, car étrangement à cette époque de l'année ses pensées sombraient toujours un peu plus de l'oubli. Jamais un hiver n'avait été entachée d'événements malheureux. Elle était peut-être prise dans ses pensées durant cette saison, mais aucune date ne pouvait lui rappeler les pires moments de sa vie. Seul Noël était pénible parfois à le passer seule, mais depuis plus de vingt ans elle s'y était habituée. De toute manière elle avait maintenant Fernand pour lui tenir compagnie ces dernières années. D'ailleurs son Fernand devait sûrement l'attendre à l'heure qu'il était… il n'avait pas encore eu son repas.

Anne revint à la réalité lorsqu'elle pensa à Fernand et s'excusa auprès d'Harry en disant qu'elle devait y aller. Mais avant de partir elle lui donna son numéro de téléphone cellulaire pour la rappeler s'il y avait quoique ce soit de plus dont il voulait jaser ce soir.

Ils se promirent de se donner rendez-vous une fois qu'Anne aurait son agenda sous la main chez elle afin de poursuivre le récit de leur vies. Inconsciemment ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance et raconter tout d'eux-mêmes dorénavant; cela irait à la prochaine rencontre.

Ils se quittèrent au coin d'une rue où une boutique fermait ses portes derrière eux et prirent chacun leur direction dans la noirceur de l'hiver. Marchant tranquillement, les deux ne s'aperçurent jamais qu'ils étaient arrivés chez eux à leurs appartements respectifs. Le froid hivernal avait tout gelé, même le sens de l'orientation pour ne laisser que des réflexions en ébullitions.

_Note: Je n'ai pas re-corrigé, alors s'il reste des erreurs, je m'en excuse à l'avance! Et pour tout dire je n'ai pas le goût de me taper de la correction à soir 1. parce que ça a assez attendu la publication de ce chapitre et 2. parce que je suis plutôt fatigué et j'ai une longue journée dans le corps!_


End file.
